User talk:Songflower
Hope you have fun here!! :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 15:11, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks!!! :D --Songflower 15:33, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Songflower, why don't you create your User Page? So why can know about your character. ~[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla Goldeneyes']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to me!']] 15:40, 31 July 2009 (UTC) well, I'm working on it . . . might take a while . . . --Songflower 22:01, 31 July 2009 (UTC) 'ello matey! Welcome to da jolly ol' Redwall wiki! Ah 'ope ya 'ave a good ol' time at this 'ere place, wot! (no i dont normaly talk like this) If ye be lookin' for some good fan fics ya can try out a-readin' Elmtails tail or try a random one on O fan fic page. If yer lookin' for some 'elp on your sig I'll 'elp ya. If'n ya need a pic try ND (neildown) 'e drew mha sig pic!--I'm Elmtail, nice chatin' with ya! Communicate with me 16:01, 31 July 2009 (UTC) thanks. how do you edit your signature anyway? --Songflower 22:04, 31 July 2009 (UTC) hello!welcome to the redwall wiki! hope you enjoy yourself! wanna be freinds?whats yore character theme song?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 22:06, 31 July 2009 (UTC) This guy Sambrook the Otter is a artist. Just follow this link --->Signature<--- and you'll be on your way to a good signature! ~[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla Goldeneyes']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to me!']] 22:09, 31 July 2009 (UTC) THANKS!!!!!! it worked!!!! (as you can see here) --Songflower, Redwall-Obsessed Owl! 01:01, 1 August 2009 (UTC) HI! welcome! could you read my fan fic User blog:Shieldmaiden/The Unsung|The Unsung? nearing completion . . . Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 00:55, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Well, I can't really read it all in one day, but it looks pretty good. :) --Songflower, Redwall-Obsessed Owl! 01:01, 1 August 2009 (UTC) got questions? just message me --Skipper falloon 01:13, 1 August 2009 (UTC) what's up matey I feel kind of mean doing this, but: Redwall_Chronological_Order--Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 02:08, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Huh. I didn't know that someone already did that. :D I don't mind -- I was right! --Songflower, Redwall-Obsessed Owl! 14:37, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ??? Hi. I know this sounds like a really silly question, but how do you make headings on your user page? I seriously don't know how to do that. --Songflower, Redwall-Obsessed Owl! 14:38, 1 August 2009 (UTC) When you want to make a heading, type the tittle, and put on both sides of it. If you're using the spanky new editor you just have to go to the drop down menu and select heading one, type you're title and then go back to normal text.--Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 17:18, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks a ton!!!!! --Songflower, Redwall-Obsessed Owl! 15:12, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Check out my fan fiction, Redwall Parody:Court! Umrag the Destroyer 19:01, 9 August 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer have you ever read,"the peppermints in the parlor""the Perils of the peppermints"? i would highly reccomend these books! also,have you read "the Mistmantle Chronicles"?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 20:48, 9 August 2009 (UTC) I think I read "The Perils of the Peppermints" once, but not the other ones. I might get around to it at some point (super-long must-read list). :D --Songflower, Redwall-Obsessed Owl! 14:02, 10 August 2009 (UTC) another question How do you get rid of those pre-edited thingys around text? In other words, if you look on my user page, the text of the song I put in from Mossflower has this pre-edited box and text changes that I can't get rid of. Does anyone know how to get rid of that? --Songflower, Redwall-Obsessed Owl! 14:00, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Hello I see your a new user, welcome to Redwall wiki! If you have art requests send a message to any of these User's talk pages may have missed a couple though : Me!, User:Ferretmaiden, User:Mauran Axestripe, User:Pinedance Coneslinger, User:Sambrook the otter, User:Otterwarrior, User:Frentiza the ferret, User:Long Patrol Girl. If you need help with your sig, ask User:Sambrook the otter or User:Danthemanbhelped me with mine. Nice ta meet you!--Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 14:22, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks. :D --Songflower, Redwall-Obsessed Owl! 01:26, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Pre-Editted Thingies I think I can help, and yeah I HATE those things, too. I'm pretty sure if you indent or do one space before a line of text, it will do that. AAH!! I'm trapped in a box! So, if you pushed the space bar before the first word each time, that could be it. AAH!! I'm trapped in a box! Wait...no I'm not :D Hope this helps and beware of those crazy little dashed lines :P! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:36, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Yay! It worked! Thanks!!! --Songflower, Redwall-Obsessed Owl! 01:26, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Glad to help! That has happened to me in blog posts and it took forever for me to figure it out :P I'm horrid with coding and any formatting...but I do usually pick up a few bits and pieces. The last time I worked with HTML code was three years ago, and then I stopped so my brain threw it all out the window! :D --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 03:29, 11 August 2009 (UTC) I don't know much about coding and whatnot, but I can usually manage if I have an example or something. :) --Songflower, Redwall-Obsessed Owl! 11:52, 11 August 2009 (UTC) "You hurt Sissimay, I kill. KIIIIILLLLLL!!!!!!!!" Hahahaha!!! I love that line!! GO STRYK REDKITE!! ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! I know!! Go Stryk's daughter . . . Sissimay!!! --Songflower Redwall-Obsessed Owl! 15:08, September 27, 2009 (UTC) I liked that part too! :) But you know what Nelvana did? when they made Mattimeo into a TV show, they made Cornflower take the place of Sister May. I was kind of angry about that. :T --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 15:46, September 27, 2009 (UTC) What???!!! Another thing to add of horrible changes Nelvana made to Redwall books. :( --Songflower Redwall-Obsessed Owl! 01:32, September 28, 2009 (UTC) hi What are your favorite Redwall Books? You never mentioned that. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 03:06, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Actually I did, but anyway they are Marlfox, Lord Brocktree, Martin the Warrior, Mossflower, The Legend of Luke, and Mattimeo. :) --Songflower Redwall-Obsessed Owl! 14:44, September 28, 2009 (UTC) WARRIORS ROCKS!--Martin the Loony Ve shoot it with our weaponries! 01:00, October 6, 2009 (UTC) I would say Warriors rocks but there is too much sadness and too little humor. --Songflower Redwall-Obsessed Owl! 18:06, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ---- I also prefer Redwall to Warriors. Clean humor should be more prevalent in books. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 19:46, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Yes I completely agree there. (thank you) --Songflower Redwall-Obsessed Owl! 22:05, October 8, 2009 (UTC) A) I wasn't arguing. I was saying that Warriors is awesome. B) They have, but dictionary additions don't stay. We use the same spell-checker as all the other wikis. --Martin the Loony Ve shoot it with our weaponries! 22:20, October 8, 2009 (UTC) I wasn't arguing, just disagreeing (or debating . . . if I was a Guosim shrew). Wow . . . that is annoying that Redwall won't stay in the dictionary . . . argh! there it goes again! --Songflower Redwall-Obsessed Owl! 00:20, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Scones: Little tea cakes. Good with jam and butter. Trifle:Cake, of sorts. Special kind. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 04:08, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for clearing that up Shieldmaiden. :) --Songflower Redwall-Obsessed Owl! 20:45, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Hello, LordTBT says that Brian Jacques does not read this wiki, but I'm sure he'd be delighted by all the stuff he saw here! Also, you could just look up scones and trifle on Wikipedia. Scones, I think, are sort of like biscuits that are served with tea. Not sure though. I never watched the TV series, & don't really want to. The pictures from the TV show I've seen around the wiki are nothing like what my imagination says. Umrag the Destroyer 02:22, November 21, 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Thanks Umrag. :) Yes definetly don't watch the tv series ... --Songflower Redwall-Obsessed Owl! 03:17, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Hello Songflower Hi Songflower, just telling you, scones are biscuits, anyway (we already clarified this but just making sure) can I use Songflower in my fanfic? (you can use Snowy) --Snowy Longname Hello! 01:10, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Ok sure Snowy. :) Editing will happen . . . . well, eventually. --Songflower Redwall-Obsessed Owl! 15:58, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Hi Songflower! can I call you Song? or maybe Flower? Anyway... reading some of the Talk posts here inspired me to write my redwall tv series vents (which you've read, but I thought that you deserved the credit) --Snowy Longname Hello! 18:06, November 27, 2009 (UTC) You're welcome. :D CURSE NELVANA!!! --Songflower Redwall-Obsessed Owl! 02:28, November 29, 2009 (UTC) AHEM... you didn't answer my question. Can I give you a nickname --Snowy Longname Hello! 03:06, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Nope. You should put a link to your video on your user page (or I will do it for you). --Songflower Redwall-Obsessed Owl! 02:59, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ok --Snowy Longname Hello! 03:04, November 29, 2009 (UTC) WHAT? I DID NOT SAY THAT! I said "Brian Jacques should not have let so many MAIN characters die in his books" (and both Rose & Felldoh had to die, otherwise they WOULD have been in Mossflower, or Martin would have settled in Noonvale) You just noticed that I wrote that??!! Please sign your posts Snowy. :) --Songflower Redwall-Obsessed Owl! 19:56, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Sorry... Sorry... I thought I signed it Looks sheepish --Snowy Longname Hello! 21:17, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Bye the way What's with you're Avitar... thingy Any way... what's a good name for a nice, informative male mouse, a bit scatterbrained and has a anoying sister(eek... i cant decide!)(and it can't be Jacob)? --Snowy Longname Hello! 04:29, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Why can't it be Jacob? How about Brock? (That's actually a name I made up for a character in Journey to the Wild who will ... do stuff but you can use it.) My avitar thingy is my favorite picture EVER!!! Tis Bella. Plase change your signature. It's annoying me. :) --Songflower Hugs and Flying Pigs!!! 16:42, December 6, 2009 (UTC) update update for Snowy Longname (I kinda had a brainwave for the mouse's name, hope you don't mind!) --Snowy Longname You do not want to know why I'm called that 02:10, December 8, 2009 (UTC) And I am about to update mine so I guess you'll be happy .... yay you have a better signature now!!! :) --Songflower Hugs and Flying Pigs!!! 14:19, December 9, 2009 (UTC) update update for Snowy Longname --Snowy Longname You do not want to know why I'm called that 22:35, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Hi there! I was reading your user page and I just wanted to let you know that I wrote a short fan fiction about Badrang and Tsarmina's spirits teaming up and returning to destroy Martin. Here's the link: Revenge of the Tyrants. Sorry if I disappointed you with that, but it doesn't mean that you can't write your story! Just wanted to let you know. Anyway, see you around matey! BTW, I've watched the Redwall Abridged Series too and they are HILARIOUS!!! XD--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge Oh well . . . maybe Snowy and I will do something similar. Redwall the Abridged Series is hilarious, thus the signature. ;) --Songflower Hugs and Flying Pigs!!! 20:12, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Rainmask HAHA. Rainmask looks so much like my cat. Accept shes a girl. She has a warrior like face. Like shes about to go to battle. I call her Kristy the Warrior. I don"t have a picture off hand,but like I said, she looks a lot like yours. Thaks for posting.--Urthstripthestrong 03:43, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Cool!! --Songflower ‎ 03:46, December 25, 2009 (UTC) (Holy StarClan my signature is being annoying) Happy Holidays! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 04:18, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Update Update for Snowy Longname --Snowy Longname You do not want to know why I'm called that 19:08, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Update Update for Snowy Longname --Snowy Longname You do not want to know why I'm called that 20:22, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Hey *gasp* you read warriors? same here matey. waiting for the next seekers book too. and I has a youtube account by same username. look me up matey : D (I call everyone "mate" or "matey") Brockfang - Eeeee aye eeeeee 16:30, December 31, 2009 (UTC) http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Songflower Did you know there was a Warriors wiki? JAYFEATHER KILLED THE STICK!!! --Songflower Hugs and Flying Pigs!!! 16:32, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Yes I knew there was a warriors wiki..... the shoutbox wasn't very active so I don't go there often. Brockfang - Eeeee aye eeeeee 16:36, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Oh, well that makes sense. :) --Songflower Hugs and Flying Pigs!!! 16:37, December 31, 2009 (UTC) I think I'm the only comment on the Martin video you put up for snowy on your account. Have you read Seekers? I didn't read your userpage very closely. Brockfang - Eeeee aye eeeeee 16:40, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Yes I think so ... No, I haven't read Seekers - my friend who got me into reading Warriors says Seekers is a lot worse, so ... --Songflower Hugs and Flying Pigs!!! 16:42, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Maybe it's a guy thing....... I've heard many girls say they like Warriors but not Seekers. Hey you read my fanfic? http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Brockfang/On_the_Knife%27s_Edge. I also have a Redwall Crossword on my blog if you feel like trying it. Brockfang - Eeeee aye eeeeee 16:48, December 31, 2009 (UTC) I'll read it at some point most likely ... I'm working on my own fanfic and Snowy really wants me to finish reading hers. --Songflower Hugs and Flying Pigs!!! 16:50, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Well mine is short..... oh well. Cya round then I guess. Brockfang - Eeeee aye eeeeee 16:52, December 31, 2009 (UTC) =) --Songflower Hugs and Flying Pigs!!! 16:53, December 31, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry Songflower, but I can't update till i get a hold of a copy of martin the warrior... The next chapter needs to be about Felldoh... Jayfeather *sighs dreamily* I'm in total love with him. to bad he's a medicine cat. maybe sense he has the power of the stars he can have a mate anyway. and i htink Lionheart and Cinderheart would make a cute couple :D i also found a match for Hollyleaf, but she is *sniffle* gone... you read harry potter too??? yeah! someone who shares my love of that series! :D--Ferretmaiden "I live in a Fantasy world" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2, 20 14:36, January 2, 2010 (UTC) I agree Jayfeather is AWESOME!!! He would be my favorite Warriors character ever except he is in love with that stick (that is why I'm glad he killed it). Dumbledore forever!!! --Songflower Hugs and Flying Pigs!!! 19:39, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Update update for Snowy Longname (you have been updating a lot recently... keep it up) --Snowy Longname You do not want to know why I'm called that 04:24, January 4, 2010 (UTC :D You read Warriors and The Hunger Games too! *happydance* Ferret who can't sit still It's 2010, time to vent! :D 10:11, January 5, 2010 (UTC) *more happydance* Team Gale, Team Leafpool, and Team Jayfeather forever!!! :D --Songflower Hugs and Flying Pigs!!! 02:14, January 6, 2010 (UTC) update Update for Snowy Longname (sorry it took longer than usual, but I've been very busy (As you already know)) --Snowy Longname You do not want to know why I'm called that 05:30, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey mate do you read many fanfictions? I'd love it if you could read mine. Sorry I'm just trying to get people to read my fanfics. Snowy sure likes them though. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 03:56, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Sure if you read mine. :) I don't update as much as I should (according to Snowy) but oh well I try. --Songflower Hugs and Flying Pigs!!! 19:38, January 23, 2010 (UTC) update Update for snowy longname --Snowy Longname I'm actually a mouse! 23:42, January 28, 2010 (UTC) HAHAHAHA! knew it! Dreaming about gnoff eh? KNEW IT! and I don't think I'll enter anyone... GO ROBIN! --Snowy Longname I'm actually a mouse! 17:48, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ANNOYANCE!!!!!!!!! Would you be quiet about Gonff already? If I don't enter Robin, I'll make up a new character . . . apparently the explanation has to be of the character's NAME . . . so I don't know. My new Mattimeo has a form in it YAYZ!!! --Songflower Hugs and Flying Pigs!!! 19:22, February 20, 2010 (UTC) you hate firestar, brambleclaw and hollyleaf? *legasp* how can you!? and people prefer it if you answer them on their talkpages... just thought you should know.--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 21:18, February 27, 2010 (UTC) your probably right about brambleclaw.... though i have no earthly clue who edward is... and poor Firestar's getting old, and he realized his kits were lying, and his old friend hates him now, and all the clans are attacking him for bringing stray cats in the clan... see it in his point of veiw. (I haven't read the new book after sunrise so no spoiling it) i'm starting to really hate windclan.... --Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 14:29, February 28, 2010 (UTC) meh xp oh well. i don't think they do... maybe your just seeing it that way... i've mostly been worrying about if squirrelflight and brambleclaw will be alright again, if cinderheart and lionblaze will fall for each other and when the next attack from windclan will be.--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 15:56, February 28, 2010 (UTC) oooh? between who? (this won't spoil anything, i'd guessed this would happen for some time :D) i've mostly been on the mistmantle wiki, trying to add articles, and edit articles... no one goes to the mistmantle wiki, so it's up to me to work on it! *sigh* it's going to take forever... but i'm going to try--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 20:00, February 28, 2010 (UTC) well i've read "the fourth aprentice" Tigerheart and Dovepaw, right? is htat who you meant? and it seems maybe it'll be a Jayfeather Cinderheart pair-up instead of Lionblaze and Cinderheart. weeeeird.--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 23:18, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey Snowy! Wassup? I havent talked to you in AGES! How've ya been, matey? :) --Lord Bluestripe Beware the Bloodwrath 00:21, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey can we be friends on youtube? my user name is zoso279 --ZoSo159 (Valor inc.) 01:01, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Look! Songflower goes on Redwall Wiki for the first time in forever! This is because she has been writing and reading fan fiction for books that are not Redwall (Sorry :(). Songflower is talking in 3rd person because she picked it up from Snowy, and she wants you to go look at her Redwall-Warriors crossover. :) Wow that was long. --Songflower Hugs and Flying Pigs!!! 17:56, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Jax and Felldoh!--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 19:34, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 01:02, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Snowy Longname (look, I know its been a REALLY long time, and my writing skill may have gone a bit lower, and if so then I appoligise...) --Snowy Longname I'm actually a mouse! 15:06, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on SL (I procrasinated... again...) ( REALLY long chapter this time!) --Snowy Longname I'm actually a mouse! 03:53, June 27, 2010 (UTC) thanks Hi Songflower, Martin here. I just wanted to say that I got your letter (obviously, otherwise I wouldn't be typing this message). Thank you so much for sending that package. I and everyone else up here in the Forest of Not (that's what it's called) really appreciates it. --Beware my awesome sword! 14:46, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Mi. Gods. Martin the Warrior talked to me. ME! FANGIRL SQUEE! Excuse me. Sorry. You're welcome for the package, by the way. And tell Gonff I like the signature he wrote for you. By the way, do you mind if I write a fan fiction about me sending you that package? --Songflower Hugs and Flying Pigs!!! 14:48, August 6, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome to write the fan fiction. --Beware my awesome sword! 14:52, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I knew it! When you put your signature on Martin's talk page, that convinced me that you're really him as well! JK I knew it all along; I ain't stupid. Thorn --There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 19:06, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Well, I wasn't really trying to make it a secret. --Songflower Hugs and Flying Pigs!!! 23:18, August 8, 2010 (UTC) About your essay: About your essay on the possibility of redwall being real. I have a couple of thereis on the subject. one is that they were, infact, not animals but humans portrayed as animals for the purpose of good reading.Or even to portray certain characteristics. How would BJ know the story though? Here's how. Supposing the storys are true,and Martin appeared an' all that,would not it have been possible for BJ to have heard of redwall through a vision or dream? As for the more explicit details,imagenation mate.;) thats all I've got time for now but I'll get back to ye soon.--Maudie Thropple Who stole me flippin salad?! 03:34, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I think those theories make sense. Thanks for not totally shouting down my theory (which a lot of people did >.< ). --Songflower Hugs and Flying Pigs!!! 12:49, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I sorta recently read the Hunger Games and then read your page. Yes, I dislike Peeta and much prefer Gale! Gale's better! Have you read the 3rd?-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 18:59, November 1, 2010 (UTC) I've actually only gotten the chance to read the first two. Our library doesn't have the third yet. Does she end up with Gale or Peeta?-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 13:57, November 14, 2010 (UTC)